This invention relates to a variable diameter drum.
Drums are often used to transmit a force to another drum or roller. Two drums can be in pressure contact between which a tape is transported. Such a drum generally has a fixed diameter or circumference. If a driving drum has a diameter or circumference which is variable, then the revolution of the driven drum may be varied or the feed rate of tape which is transported between the drums may be varied. Such a drum system has a wider variety of applications.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a drum which has a diameter or circumference which is variable.